A Fallen Star
by Light Of Lanayru
Summary: When a strange black rock passes by the space ship causing them to lose power. Both the space ship and the person who watches over the stars. What will happen? Who will help them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Fallen Star

"Gather around young stars." A person with bright blue eyes said.  
>"Yes?" A little star said hurrying to her side.<br>"We will be crossing unfimiliar territory thoughout this galaxy, it will definitely be a new sight. We may even see a new planet." She told all of them.  
>"All of the stars gathered together and looked around the outside of the force field that seperated them from the space around them.<br>"Come on mama." The littlest star said tugging on her sleeve.  
>She only laughed."Okay, okay." She said smiling as she followed the star to the edge of the spaceship.<br>"Ooohhh!" Look a comet!" one star said.  
>"That's quite a strange looking comet, it's compleatly black and it's rather large...It looks as if it came from a different planet." She said as it zoomed by.<br>"Huh?" She said as she looked around."The powers out. You stay here, i'll go see what the problem is." She said as she walked towards the library.  
>"Where's that back up power switch." she said as she felt around the room."Ah. Here it is." She said as she flipped a small switch.<br>"What ever that was it caused us to lose power." She said to her stars.  
>They all heard a loud noise."What was that?" She asked looking around. She looked up the see that the force field was disapearing."Oh no...My powers why aren't they working?...Everyone inside!" She told them as she tried to corral them into the library.<br>"Is everyone here?" She asked paniced.  
>She looked over them."Where's Luma!" She said rushing out of the library. The smallest star was struggling aginst the force of the space."Luma!" She called out trying to grab the him.<br>"Mama!" He called as he reached for her she couldn't reach him."Mama!" He cried as he disapeared away into the darkness."Luma..." She said tears filling her eyes."My luma..." She thought of anything she could do, but it was hopeless the engine room was out of power he was gone.  
>She struggled to walked back into the library, hesitating to shut the door because she knew he was out there. Standing in the door way, she used up the rest of her power to let him have a safe landing."Please, let the elder stars guide him home." She said as she slowly shut the door.<p> 


	2. A New Land

A Fallen Star Chapter Two

The person walked towards the rest of the stars and they gathered around her.  
>"W-where's Luma?" A star said floating over to her.<br>Tears begen running down her face."He rests in the cosmos now." She said as she sat down in her chair and buried her face in her hands."There was nothing I could do...My powers t-there gone..." She said looking up.  
>The stars hugged her."We'll find him." A star said.<br>"But it's much to dangerous for you to go out there."  
>"He'll find his way back home. Star bits can last us over a week."<br>"I sure hope so." She said as she laid back in her chair.

As of now little Luma was flying towards a new planet.  
>The little star tried his best to fly back toward the space ship. But he was just to far away.<br>"Give me a safe landing." He said as he plummeted over a large field next to a castle.  
>He closed his eyes as he came closer.<br>A loud BOOM could be heard.  
>"What the?" A princess said as she awoke from her slumber.<br>She walked out into the court yard. a few guards following.  
>"Stay back princess we don't know what it is." One guard said, but she compleatly ignored him and walked towards the small crater that this strange creature made.<br>As the dust settled two little black eyes could be seen."M-mama?" It called out.  
>The little star slowly made its way out of the hole.<br>"What are you?" The princess asked.  
>This startled the star and he backed up quickly.<br>The star floated upwards trying to get back to space, but lumas can only fly so high.  
>The star looked at the princess, he now sensed that she ment no harm.<br>"I'm Luma...Who are you?" He asked couriously.  
>"I am Zelda. The ruler of Hyrule."She told Luma.<p>

(Okay, the startled star and now this? Pun not intended)

The little star floated over to Zelda.  
>"Will you help me find my mama?" Luma asked her.<br>Zelda nodded."I will."  
>"Where did you see her last?" Zelda asked.<br>"Outer space." He told her.  
>"What? Then how did you get here?" She asked.<br>"There was this huge black rock that passed by our space ship...It took away my mama's powers...And the force field went away and...And now i'm here..." He told her sadly.  
>"A huge black rock?" She thought. Why was this so fimiliar."The mirror chamber..." She said quietly. "H-how long ago did you see that rock?" She asked.<br>"About two hours ago...I think."  
>"I have seen that rock before Luma...It's been here for over two years." She told him. <p>

_**Author's notes: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated...I'll start updating more!  
>Oh, and if you liked this chapter, please review! :)<strong>_


	3. (3)Night Before The Journey To Ordon

"T-Two years?" Luma stuttered and sunk towards the ground a little, his eyes narrowing, and the princess could tell that his little eyes were watering.  
>"I remember now...Mama told me that time in space is different than here..." He said as he looked up to the sky to see the shinning stars above the world.<p>

"I see." The princess said as she knelt down to become eye level with the star."She couldn't be too far right?" She tilted her head to the side slightly as she gave a sympathetic look.

"Mama said space goes on forever." He looked into her brown eyes."What if I never see her again?"  
>The princess let out a sigh and stood to her feet, gently grabbing the star and lifting him up so she could speak with him again.<p>

"You can't think that way, you must keep faith."  
>The little luma sniffled and nodded, and the princess wiped the tears from his eyes.<br>"Come with me, I think that my friend Link knows someone who might be able to help." She said with a smile."But it's a long walk from here, so we must rest first."

She began walking towards the castle, and the guards looked at her concerned."Are you sure it's safe Princess?" A tall guard asked, his green eyes peeking though his helmet.  
>She laughed."Does he look like he's going to harm anyone?" She said and he stepped to the side, allowing her to walk into the castle.<p>

She walked though a long hallway and walked up stairs that spiraled up and her room was at the end of the hallway.  
>She placed a key in the keyhole and turned it, letting it open and stepping to the side allowing Luma in.<p>

He looked at the golden drapes on the windows and the bed with curtains that hung by the sides.  
>He marvled the view from the metal swirled window.<br>He could see the whole town!

"What is that place called?" He quetioned as he looked back at her and then looked back towards the town.  
>"That's called Castle Town." She said as she walked beside him."People come from all over Hyrule to get supplies and other things from here."<p>

Luma let out a happy little luma sound and drifted over to above her bed, and laid on the top of the canopy.  
>She could see his light shine though the sheet as he rolled around.<br>She couldn't help but giggle because of his cuteness.

There was only a few seconds of silence before he spoke again."Will you read me a story?" he said as he peeked over at her.  
>"Sure, what kind of story do you want to hear?"<br>"One with..." He paused as he though, and flopped over on his back."Intergalactic space travel."

The Princess froze and blinked a few times."Umm." She paused."How about the story of the happy Deku scrub."

_**Authors Notes: So sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been working on other things.  
>The next chapter will be up within about four days, so stay tuned!<br>Oh, and one last thing, I hope you can see my improvement since last time!  
>~LightOfLanayru<strong>_


End file.
